Breathe
by starsandreverie
Summary: "White was drowning; she tried to get enough air before she went under, but she didn't, and now she can't breathe." Songfic. Lyrics from Breathe by Taylor Swift. Ferriswheelshipping.


**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

The radio played in the background as White's hands tightly gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning pale. A Dewott, which sat in the passenger seat, glanced over at his trainer, a concerned look on his face. "Dew?"

Eyes still focused on the road, she gave her partner a small smile. "I'm fine," she stated firmly, not even believing it herself.

No, she hasn't been fine since the last time she saw _him_.

Her mind drifted back to the time when she was still exploring Unova, when she had befriended Zekrom. An image of tea green hair and pale skin made its way into White's mind.

**None of us thought it was gonna end that way**

She had always imagined that she would beat N in the final battle, but never did she think that it would send his world into turmoil.

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" Ghetsis roared after N's defeat.

White was inevitably shocked at not only Ghetsis' outrage, but also at N's pain stricken face. At that moment in time, all she wanted to do was comfort the teenage boy. But his doomed-for-Hell father rushed up to her, an evil smirk on his face, and White was forced to battle him.

**People are people, and sometimes we change our minds**

Tears were streaming down her cheek, and she was desperately reaching for his hand. "N! Don't go!" White pleaded. After beating Ghetsis, she thought that she could make amends with his son and become friends – and possibly more? – but N wanted to leave.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… what I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

"White! You said you have a dream… that dream… make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… farewell!"

White collapsed on the ground, her body racking with sobs. When she looked up, he was gone, leaving a gaping hole in the castle's wall.

**Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie; it's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see, cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down**

White shook her head, snapping away from her reverie. She really didn't want to think about what happened that night right now.

**Now I don't know what to be without you around**

She tried to focus on driving. But now that her mind was ridden with thought of the attractive king of Team Plasma, she couldn't help but think of how his disappearance has put a damper on her life. He was her motivation; the reason that she worked so hard to move forward towards the Pokemon League. But now that she's defeated him, she has no idea what to do with her life anymore.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me**

White needed him to come back into her life; she needed someone to live for. But there's a slim chance she'd ever see him again.

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

She remembered he was always seemed to think about mathematics. She missed his innocence. She needed to see his toothy smile, the way his cheeks blazed when she smiled at him…

**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to, breathe without you, but I have to**

Tears welled up in her eyes, and White swerved to the side of the road, unable to concentrate on safely driving anymore. She gasped for air, tears now flowing down her face and onto the seat of the car. White was drowning; she tried to get enough air before she went under, but she didn't, and now she can't breathe.

But she has to breathe to stay alive.

**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**

"Zoro?"

N glanced over his shoulder at his companion. "I am fine… just… thinking about her again." He leaned back against a tree, sighing. An image of beautiful, long brown hair stuffed into a pink baseball cap, and brilliant, sky blue eyes materialized into his mind. Eye brows furrowing, a small frown appeared on his face. N remembered the way she cried when he left. She was so heartbroken. It pained him so.

"I'm so, so sorry White…" he mumbled to himself, a single tear running down his cheek.

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**

"I s-should h-have stayed…" N's lip trembled, and he collapsed into a fatal ball, tears now freely falling down his face.

**People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out**

But he well knew that it would be hard to form a friendship – and possibly something more? – after being enemies with clashing ideals and truths. But nonetheless, there was a certain emptiness in his heart, and emptiness only she could fill.

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

N wished he could see her again, but he wasn't sure anything could make up for his abrupt disappearance.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me**

Oh, he wished he could just go up to her and ask for forgiveness. He knows now that his ideals were wrong, and the truth was skewed by his Father.

It's not possible for her to forgive him so easily though.

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

But he missed her silly grin. And the way she looked at the world when they soared high above the ground in the Ferris Wheel. And he missed her.

**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to, breathe without you, but I have to**

He inhaled slowly, trying to keep from breaking down again from his conflicting thoughts. He slowly stood up, his legs wobbling as he walked towards Zoroark. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed two Pokeballs; he first returned Zoroark, then took out an Ultra Ball: Reshiram.

After releasing the white dragon, he swiftly mounted it. "I can't sleep… do you mind if we go for a fly?" he asked quietly, rubbing Reshiram's neck. It gave a tentative roar, and then lurched forward, quickly gaining altitude.

**Its two a.m. feeling like you just lost a friend**

White looked up, her blurry eyes trying to read the digital clock in her car. "Two in the morning…" she murmured. She had been mourning for the past thirty minutes, desperately wishing that N would arrive on his glorious white steed. But those kinds of things only happen in fairytales.

Turning to the side, she glanced at her Dewott; he was sound asleep. "At least he's getting some rest," she said sarcastically, letting out an exasperated sigh. White had tried to take a midnight drive to try to fight her insomnia, but it had only gotten worse.

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

Reaching into her bag, she took out a Pokeball. "Bubble, how about you return for now," she said, the otter Pokemon dematerializing and disappearing into the capsule. But while placing the Pokeball back into her bag, she came across something else: an Ultra Ball.

"Zekrom…" White whispered, contemplating just leaving her car behind and taking to the sky. And even though she thought better of it, she opened the car door and slipped out into the night, tossing the Ultra Ball into the air.

"Can we go for a ride Zekrom?"

**Its two a.m. feeling like you just lost a friend**

Flying over Unova could usually clear his mind, but White just wouldn't leave N's thoughts. Why is she haunting me like this? He let out a groan of frustration as memories flooded over, suffocating him.

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

The agony was killing him. At that moment in time, he'd do anything just to see her again. Talk to her again. Anything!

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

Both teenagers, one with green hair, one with brown, rode simultaneously on their legendary dragons, trying to forget the other.

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh**

But both couldn't forget the other. They missed each other so much they couldn't stand it.

**I can't breathe without you, but I have to, breathe without you, but I have to breathe, without you, but I have to**

And both silently cried, wishing they could just see each other once more, to hear the other's voice, to see the other's smile.

So when they fatefully encountered each other that night, they only had one thing to say:

**"I'm sorry."**


End file.
